


We've got a good thing going (we've got some promises to keep)

by wolfenthrone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent is my warrior queen, Canon Compliant, F/F, Isaac Lahey needs to be protected from the world, M/M, Multi, POV Allison Argent, Polyamory, Scott McCall is a precious puppy, This is basically just feels and some character analysis and a tiny bit of porn, if you're looking for plot it is not here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenthrone/pseuds/wolfenthrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, Allison can see what Scott sees in Isaac. Beneath all his sharp edges and high walls he's just a scared kid with bruises under his skin. It still hurts, but Allison thinks she could work around that. The next time she sees Isaac, she smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into the world of Teen Wolf fic. Somehow I never thought that my first one would be a threesome... but you know.  
> Anyway.
> 
> Thanks to Lewis for pushing me to do this and stuff. 
> 
> If you're looking for some music to accompany this fic, I created [this](http://8tracks.com/wolf-stars/tessellate-a-teen-wolf-fanmix) mix while I was writing it and basically listened to it on repeat, so there you go. Hit up my [tumblr](http://wolfenthrone.tumblr.com) if you have any questions or just want to chat.

Allison isn't used to being on the outside. For so long it was Scott-and-Allison, everything else was secondary. She knows they rushed into their relationship, and that they were selfish and it got others hurt. Even worse- that at the time, they didn't care. They were wild with it. God knows, Allison still is.

But Scott's different now. He's calmer. He gives her the space she needs, of course he does, but sometimes Allison wishes he didn't. She comes back to school with a hole in her chest that hasn't healed over the summer, and a newfound talent of hiding it.

She wishes she didn't have to.

She watches Scott at school, in class, in the hallways. She notices how much older he looks- and that hurts. He's still always with Stiles- whose knew hairstyle Allison emphatically _does not like_ because he looks too grown up and they're all aging too fast, pushed forward by death and betrayal and the kinds of situations teenagers shouldn't have to face.

(Lydia seems to like it though. She catches her eying Stiles with a look of curiosity and Allison laughs and reminds her that if a _distraction_ is all she wants, Stiles is really not the way to go. Lydia smirks and says something about just enjoying the view.)

Allison also can't help noticing Isaac. He's a new piece in Scott's life, and Allison isn't quite sure where he fits yet. Honestly, for a while she hates him. With a sick feeling in her stomach she watches Scott's hands linger too long on his arms or shoulders, watches the way his eyes light up, and it _hurts_. The fact that she has no right to feel it only makes it worse. So she just watches.

Isaac isn't the same as when she'd known him. He had been _wild_ , full of pain, drunk on power. Allison knows what it's like to go from helpless to strong. How it'd felt like fire in her veins and now feels like a lead weight in her stomach. She watches for that too, sees the way Isaac flinches back from people with apologies in his eyes, and the knot in her throat feels like empathy.

That's when she decides that she can't keep hating Isaac. It's selfish.

(Not to mention hypocritical, considering that looking at Isaac is like looking in a mirror, but she'd really rather not think about that.)

To be honest, Allison can see what Scott sees in Isaac. Beneath all his sharp edges and high walls he's just a scared kid with bruises under his skin. It still hurts, but Allison thinks she could work around that.

The next time she sees Isaac, she smiles.

  
//

  
Allison never understood the term love triangle. How could it be a triangle if there was only one point of connection? In the films and books it always seemed to boil down to a choice, and Allison hates that.

When it comes to Isaac, Allison knows their point of connection is Scott. How could it not be Scott, with his wide smile and trusting eyes and the way he gives bits of himself to everyone he knows? Allison doesn't blame Isaac for loving him. Nor does she blame herself. Not like she used to.

(It's hard, at first, to reconcile who she _was_ with who she's _become_. To let herself love without feeling like it's a threat to her survival. She was taught to be a hunter first and a teenage girl with emotions and _fears_ later. She can't forgive herself all the things she did while devastated and grieving, knowing it's absolutely no excuse, but she can forgive herself love.)

Allison had thought that the only thing between her and Isaac was bloodied knives and the crossbow bolt she'd once embedded in his flesh, but she's starting to think there's more. That there's something in the way Isaac says speaks confidently into the quiet of the store cupboard.

_"was that an apology?'"_

Maybe it's the way she's learning that his smirk is not a leer- it's just the way Isaac is, all sharp points and never fully opening up, or maybe it's the way Isaac curls inward, after, stumbling over his apologies and running a hand through his hair like he can scrub away his memories. Allison doesn't blame him.

She wonders if Isaac is even aware how much of his history she knows.

"It's not his fault," she tells Scott, and she means it. He looks at her curiously, like he's surprised, and Allison can't help but feel that she is too, a little.

Later, she leans into Isaac's space, and there it is again; that smirk, pulled up at one corner. Allison realises she's never really seen Isaac properly smile, but she thinks she'd like to be the reason he does. She thinks she could complete their triangle, given a little time.  


  
//

It's Allison who drives them home after the disaster that is the school cross country trip. Scott insists that he's fine to ride his bike, but Allison looks at the way he sways slightly where he stands, utterly exhausted, and flat out refuses. She can't let him out of her sight. Every time she does she sees him standing with empty eyes and an open flame in one hand.

Isaac is jumpy and nervous, stealing looks at Scott every few minutes. It had been Stiles who'd told Isaac what happened, carefully studying that way Isaac's breath had stuttered. (Stiles knows- of course he does.) He'd rested a comforting hand on Isaac's shoulder, but Isaac hadn't reacted. Allison wonders if he'd have been the same if it was her trying to calm him.

Scott agrees to the ride home.

"Isaac lives with me now, so..."

Isaac looks at her like he's a little frightened, and Allison's throat closes up. She nods quickly, trying to appear reassuring, and motions for them both to get in the car.

Allison catches Isaac watching Scott the whole way home.

Once, she catches his eyes in the rear-view mirror. Isaac smiles, small and barely there- and not at all a smirk. Allison's heart jumps into her throat, and when Isaac's smile widens a little, she knows he hears it.

In the corner of her vision, Scott is smiling too. Allison thinks of how she's learning Isaac, slowly. He's guarded and quick to retreat, but Allison thinks she's starting to know him. It occurs to her that Scott's known him for a long time now. She wonders how long he's loved him. Or if he even realises he does.

She catches Isaac's eyes again, and this time it's her who smiles. Scott takes her free hand gently. It all comes down to Scott, in the end. Their point of connection, holding the three of them together with nothing but his bare hands.

*  


When they arrive, Isaac gets out of the car slowly, like he hurts. Allison knows the feeling. Scott doesn't move except to look at her, eyes gentle and undemanding.

"Stay a while."

Allison never really could deny Scott anything. So she follows him inside.

When Isaac starts to make for his room, Allison grabs his hand. He flinches back a bit, and Allison could honestly kick herself, but he relaxes a second later and lets her lead him into Scott's room.

His hand is warm and his fingers are long in hers and Allison thinks that fits him, somehow. Isaac is all long lines and soft curves around his eyes and mouth. He's sharp corners and even sharper wit, and for all his hard shell and careless attitude, Isaac is trusting.

He trusts Scott implicitly, Allison could always see that; but she's starting to see the other people Isaac has placed small parts of himself with. There's Derek, Stiles and Boyd, in that order. But there's also _her_. It feels like a punch in the gut when she thinks of all Isaac's been through, all she's put him through, and realises that Isaac has forgiven her anyway.

And she wonders how much of his trust is learned from Scott.

*  


Isaac tells them, shakily and stopping to breathe every few minutes, about what he'd seen while the wolfsbane ran through his veins. He curls in on himself, bunching the sheets in his fist, and Scott runs a hand over his arm, gently. Isaac meets her eyes over Scott's head where she lies on his other side, looks away just as quickly, and Allison wants to keep his expression tucked away behind her ribs.

"My dad used to make me fix the freezer every time I broke it," Isaac admits, not looking at either of them, "I wasn't that strong back then, but I could do some damage locked in there for hours at a time." He says it all with a crooked smirk on his lips- as though he can turn it into a joke and that will make it okay.

It won't, and Allison wants to cry a little when she thinks about it.

She remembers noticing how tactile Isaac is, but only when it comes to objects, how when empty, his fingers flex and curl like they don't know what to do with themselves. But that when it comes to _people_ , Isaac's almost the opposite. He keeps a careful distance from the people around him, hunching his shoulders like he's trying to be smaller than his tall frame can handle.

Allison had wondered at the distinction, for a while, before she'd noticed the way Isaac sometimes flinched from a raised hand or voice. Her chest tightens painfully.

Scott growls, low in his chest, and it's the most animal Allison's ever seen him. She agrees with the sentiment.

Allison already has such a long list of people she hates; she doesn't think twice about adding another place for Isaac's father.

*  


When Allison wakes the next morning, she doesn't know where she is for a few minutes. Eventually, it is Scott's arm, heavy over her waist, that reminds her. She has to fight the urge to go back to sleep. Scott's arm around her is familiar and comforting and _God_ , she's missed this.

She disentangles herself gently, with a sigh, knowing that the more she delays the more trouble she'll be in when she returns to her dad.

It doesn't stop her from stealing a few moments to watch the boys, though. Isaac's arms are wrapped over Scott, and one of Scott's is holding them there, the other stretched out to where she's left the sheets empty.

Allison briefly considers points of connection again, and smiles.

Isaac's hair is fanned out in odd directions all around his head, and Scott's mouth is wide open as he snores gently. Scott always looks younger in his sleep. For a moment, Allison can even pretend that he's the same innocent boy she'd met two years ago.

She sometimes wishes she could rewind to back then, stop any of this from happening to him. Because Scott never had a choice in any of this. Allison wishes she'd had a choice too, but least she'd been trained for this her whole life- he was just thrown in head first and left to fend for himself. She's not sure what to think about any of it when it comes to Isaac. Allison knows that _technically_ , Isaac had a choice, just as Erica and Boyd had a choice, but she can't think of everything he said last night without thinking that maybe he didn't. Not really.

In the end, Allison supposes it doesn't really matter. She can't think about either of them without the whole werewolf thing tacked to the end. (Just as she can't think about family without words like _code, secrecy_ and _betrayal_ making their way into her mind.)  
But Allison doesn't like to go down that line of thought, so instead she just forces herself to stop thinking. She gathers her things, leaves a note on the empty side of the pillows, and leaves, making sure to step over the creaky step at the top of the stairs so as not to wake Mellissa.

(but not before stopping to smile at the boys one more time, tucking the image into her brain behind Isaac's soft looks and the first time Scott had said _'I love you.'_ )

  
//

When their lives turn to shit, Allison can't even be surprised, and isn't that just the worst part of it all? Not even a full semester goes by before the body count forces them to realises what's really at stake here. Lydia gives her a wry smile one night, and a remark about the literal graveyard for supernatural creatures Beacon Hills has become.

( _I don't know why anyone still lives in this town, to be honest. It's like we all want to die._ )

Allison snorts and agrees and after that throws herself into the fight with nothing to protect her from claws and magic except her crossbow and utter determination to kill anyone who touches something she loves. She remembers when Scott had told her she could be terrifying. She'd hated it, at the time. Now she thinks it might be the only reason she hasn't run.

When it's all over and there's nothing left except a bunch of teenagers with fresh mental scars, Allison finally has time to think. She doesn't know why, but what sticks in her mind is Scott's gentle looks and strong arms, and Isaac's hands on her shoulders while she sinks underwater. She remembers that it didn't feel like being held down when she'd kept her eyes locked on his.

And that- well. She doesn't really know what that means.

(Except she _does_. She just doesn't want to think about it because she's too young and this life is too dangerous and the more people she cares about, the more chance one of them will get hurt.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long? I kinda got swamped with school.

Allison and Scott finally get their moment alone- sitting quietly in her car outside his house. Scott looks as exhausted as Allison feels.

"Can you hear their heartbeats?" she asks, looking up at his house.

"Yeah. My mum's asleep. Isaac-" Scott stops, and his expression looks pained.

"What?" It's all still too fresh, and Allison's heart is jumping in her chest again.

"It's okay, he's just... He's crying."

"Oh." Allison releases all her tense muscles, sitting back in her seat and watching Scott. "You should go inside."

"No, he- he wouldn't want me there."

Allison smiles at that. Scott's not stupid, not by any means, but when it comes to reading emotions, he often draws the short stick. Isaac is guarded, with a 'fuck you' attitude and sky-high walls to keep people out, but Scott's already slipped past them all, Allison knows, because she and Isaac are the same. 

"Do you remember, before all this, you asked me if we could talk?" Scott asks. Allison nods. When he looks at her like he's waiting for her to elaborate, she sighs.

"Do you know, I don't even remember what I was going to say to you? I suppose it doesn't really matter now anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Allison smiles, gentle. "Scott, do you feel like you have to choose?"

Scott inhales sharply. He looks past her to the house and nods. "Sometimes," he says, still not looking at her, and Allison hopes the guilt she can see in his eyes will fade, after she's said what needs to be said.

"What if it doesn't need to be like that?" Scott looks at her, finally, eyes searching hers. Allison smiles and lets him, hoping he can read sincerity there. 

"You don't have to do that for me."

Allison thinks of Isaac's soft smile in her rear-view mirror. The way he'd curled himself into her and over her in that bank vault- how it hadn't felt like weakness to cling to him for a few moments. "I'm not."

Scott takes her hand. Allison's missed the way her fingers fit perfectly in Scott's big, warm palms. He leans forward and curls a lock of her hair around his finger, and Allison's missed that, too.

"He's good for you," Allison whispers.

"So are you."

And maybe it's selfish, but Allison doesn't really want to correct Scott on that point. So she leans in, slowly, and Scott doesn't back away, but surges forward to meet her.

He tangles his hand into her hair and kisses her, slow but deep. It occurs to Allison as she brings her free hand up to clutch him closer by the front of his shirt, that this is the first time they've kissed since the breakup. She wonders if that's the reason her whole body feels on fire right now, or if it's because she's come too close to losing Scott too many times since then.

She decides she doesn't care, and gives herself permission to lick her way into Scott's mouth, revelling in the way he opens up for her, his gentle groan as he lets her take charge. 

When she has to break away for air, Scott chases her, chastely kissing the corner of her mouth. Allison smiles against his lips.

"I love you," he gasps out into her skin, all in a tumble like he needs to get it out.

Allison chuckles lightly, trailing her fingers over the crooked side of his jaw. "I know, you dork." She pushes him away, gently. "How are their heartbeats now?"

Scott tilts his head as he listens, and Allison has to fight the urge to make a dog joke (which Scott pouts at each and every time).

"Better," he says with a relieved sigh.

Allison nods. "Good. Let's go."

*

Scott leads the way to Isaac's room, stopping once in the hallway to wind his arms around her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck and breathing her in. Allison cards her fingers through his hair and waits, letting him know this is all real and okay.

Isaac's not asleep, but he doesn't look up when she steps into his room. Allison isn't sure how much of their conversation he heard, so for now she pretends not to notice the red around his eyes. He only looks at her when she steps up to the bed and gently tugs a hand through his soft hair, weirdly enjoying the way his curls bounce back into place. Scott's hair just stays odd positions when she plays with it.

"Hey," he says quietly, his eyes just barely touching on her face.

"Hey. Scoot over."

Isaac doesn't look very surprised, so maybe he was listening to them. He sits up and moves over to the side of the bed, studying first her and then Scott, who'd been watching them from the doorway. He looks like he's not sure what he's supposed to do. Allison feels the same way, a little. 

Scott comes up next to her, brushing a hand over her waist as he climbs onto the bed. He gets right into Isaac's space, and Allison can see the exact moment that Isaac stops breathing. He looks a little scared, which Allison doesn't like, and a lot flustered, which Allison does.

"Is this okay?" Scott asks (Of course he does. Sweet, sweet Scott, who would never assume anything. Not even when the person in front of him is obviously head-over-heels in love with him).

Isaac nods emphatically, and Scott leans in. He kisses Isaac differently than he kisses her, more insistent and dominant. Allison thinks it has something to do with the way Isaac is a lot less human and breakable than she is. Isaac kisses back like he's drowning in it, starving for touch. It's unbelievably hot.

When they break apart, Isaac is breathing hard. Scott reaches for her, and she climbs up onto the bed next to him. He kisses her gently, close mouthed. Allison deepens it, chasing Isaac's taste on Scott's tongue. She feels a hand on her waist, and the fingers are too long, to slender to be Scott's. She breaks away to look, and Isaac is watching them with glazed eyes, and yes, that's his hand on her.

Need courses up through her, and Allison wants to push her way into his lap, to grind down and learn how he feels under her, how his hands feel on her body. But she doesn't want to push this further than Isaac is comfortable with just yet. They have time. (There's also the issue of Mellissa sleeping just down the hall. Allison knows herself pretty well, and she knows that she has a tendency to be loud in bed.) 

So Allison just pulls Isaac down onto the pillows and tucks herself into his chest. He seems a little surprised at first, but he softens and wraps an arm around her waist. Allison looks up at Scott, nuzzling back into Isaac's neck and opening her arms like an invitation. Scott smiles big and wide, and not for the first time Allison wonders how sunshine rolled itself into a person. He lies facing her, resting his head between her neck and breasts, and one of his arms goes all the way around her to rest over Isaac's waist. 

Allison's fingers are in Scott's hair, and Isaac heart is beating staccato against her back, and she thinks for the first time in weeks that things might be okay for a while. 

"Isaac?" She whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Relax. It's okay." Allison drags one hand up his arm, and he shivers. 

"You don't need to be afraid, Isaac," Scott says, picking up on Allison's cues. "Nothing will hurt you here."

Isaac releases a breath, his chest melting against her back. Scott must hear his heartbeat slow, because he smiles. Allison wishes that she could calm Isaac the way that he does, but she figures that will come, in time. She can work on it. For now, she turns to face him, twisting her torso in his arms. 

"Can I?" She asks, nudging her nose into his cheek.

"Yes," Isaac says, breath coming out shaky against her skin. Scott pushes off her chest to watch them.

When Allison leans in those last few inches, Isaac doesn't resist, and his lips are soft- softer than Scott's. He doesn't respond for a moment, as if he's unsure about her in a way that he wasn't unsure about Scott. But when Allison catches his bottom lip between hers and drags, Isaac breaks, kissing her back gentle but firm. And then it's Isaac who pushes open her mouth with his own. Isaac who licks into her mouth and tightens his arm around her waist. There's a little bit of fire that reminds Allison that it wasn't all that long ago that they'd been ready to kill each other. Now though, it's just them competing for control of a kiss that is very quickly making Allison question her decision not to push things too far tonight. 

"Oh my God," Scott groans, and Allison can't help laughing a bit into the kiss. She thinks she feels Isaac do the same. When they break apart, Isaac's lips are red and wet and he's breathing a little too hard, and when he smiles it's all teeth- no smirk. Allison thinks he's beautiful. 

She turns to Scott, who is leaning over them looking utterly wrecked. Allison smirks a little. 

"You guys are going to kill me, I swear," Scott says, ducking his head to kiss the base of her neck. Allison laughs and Isaac buries his face into the back of her neck, embarrassed. Allison would tell him not to be, but then he kisses one of the knobs of her spine affectionately and Allison forgets how to breathe. 

Scott smiles knowingly at her. She kisses him in retaliation.

//  


Allison wakes in a tangle of limbs, one of Scott's legs flung round hers and one of Isaac's slipped between her ankles. There's hand rubbing light circles over her belly, and the sound of heavy breathing is calming around her. She makes a contented noise and opens her eyes. Scott is still asleep in front of her. Allison turns her head to Isaac slowly, trying not to wake Scott.

"Hey," Isaac whispers, "I felt you waking up."

He smiles, and again Allison notices that it's not a smirk anymore. It hasn't been for a while. She thinks about points of connection and knows that Scott isn't the only thing holding them together anymore, and it makes her chest tighten in the best way. She smiles back.

Isaac is often sarcastic, bitter and angry (he has every right to be). Isaac is morally grey, not afraid to get his hands dirty, and has a habit of making people uncomfortable. He's still a little wild, and will literally try to kill anyone who threatens someone he loves. He's a lot like her, and also a lot like Derek- which Allison doesn't like to think about too much. 

But for all that, Isaac is kind. Isaac is trusting, and brave, and kind of wonderful. His arm tightens around her, and Allison wants to think about how significant that is- Isaac holding her close when he usually pushes people away, both physically and emotionally- but she can't because her heart is beating too hard and she can't think properly at all. 

Allison knows exactly why Scott loves him. 

But she doesn't know how to explain any of that out loud, let alone sound sincere, so when Isaac cocks one eyebrow, Allison just shakes her head. 

"Nothing."

"I'm glad you're still here," Isaac whispers, glancing off to the side and then back at her, like he isn't sure where to look. Allison raises her own eyebrow, and Isaac snorts quietly.

"Last time. We woke up and you were gone."

He says it with his eyes down and a smirk on his lips again, like he's trying to brush it off, and oh. She hadn't realised that he'd even cared, especially not back then. Allison softens her gaze, twines her fingers with his, and tries really hard not to feel guilty. (Allison already feels guilty for far too much, and Isaac's abandonment issues, at least, are not her fault. But she thinks they are something she can help change.)

"I had to get back to my dad. Sorry."

There's a knock on the door.

Isaac stiffens, and Scott jolts awake with a sleepy grunt of surprise. Allison turns just in time to see Melissa pushing open the door.

"Isaac, Scott's not in his room. Has he gone ou-"

She stops. Stares. "Oh. Um, I guess not."

"Uh, mom, I-"

Mellissa holds up a hand. "I do not have time for this right now. I have to be at the hospital in twenty."

"Mom, should you really be going to work? Scott asks. "I mean, after- everything."

"Unfortunately, the ER doesn't stop for anyone. Not even when there's still a couple of tree branches in the waiting rooms that the cleanup crew haven't gotten to yet." She steps further into the room and kisses Scott on the forehead, reaching out to ruffle Isaac's hair. Mellissa is warm and maternal and it makes Allison miss her own mother.

"I'll be fine," she tells them. "You three be safe."

"In a 'don't die or get mortally injured' sort of way, or in a 'use protection' sort of way?" Isaac asks, smirking.

"Oh my God, dude!" Scott chokes, and Allison snorts, burying her face in her hands.

Mellissa looks heavenward and shakes her head, but Allison can tell she's holding back a smile. She thinks about what she knows of Isaac's father and she's glad he has this now, has Scott and Mellissa to love him. And her, too. If he'll have her. 

"Both, Isaac." Mellissa says. "And we are all having a serious talk about this when I get back."

Scott is still red long after she leaves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want Allison and Isaac to be each other's fierce warrior-knight and Scott their prince charming. 
> 
> [again hit up my [tumblr](http://wolfenthrone.tumblr.com). One more chapter to go and I promise that one won't take as long]

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* Isaac is my precious bby *sneaks off into the shadows*


End file.
